Six: Originations
by Shadowsplosion
Summary: Jump City was about to gain six new heroes. Batman's protegé, a Cyborg, a changeling, a sorceress, an alien princess... and the unknown. But could they work together? Rated T for Trouble, but may go up to M for... Muffins. And Murder.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans series, except on DVD, but I don't actually have the rights to the series or to the characters within. They belong to DC! But I do own 'Val' and her character concept, as well as the race and planet/culture she now comes from. If you want to know more, you'll have to read the story.**

**Admittedly this story's change/remake was partially inspired by other similar OC stories, but will only be similar in the regard that the episodes from the original cartoon feature.**

**Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed this, please! The next chapter will definitely be longer.**

**-x-**

The ship cruised through space, on its way to deliver a prisoner that would guarantee peace between two alien planets. It was a huge spacecraft, a burnished bronze with dangerous looking spikes on the edge of its vaguely crescent shaped form. But within, not all was well.

Pained screams echoed through the ship, which prompted guards - four blue, scaled and fishlike beings equipped with spears, the pointed end resembling the ship - to begin to approach a door deep within the ship. The hydraulics in front of them opened without a noise, granting them quick entry as they warily travelled with the destination in mind. They get there quickly, two guards waiting for their arrival. Their faces display their annoyance, and the problem soon became apparent.

The source of the screaming, even through the cell door, was loud, almost drowning out the heavy banging against the highly resistant metal. The prisoner had awoken, the door having begun to shake from each bang.

One of the aliens gulped slightly, not allowing his fear to show. They remain silent for a second before he spoke up, bravery resurfacing.

"You think the door will hold?" The alien asked, raising his spear.

To his right, another alien nodded, readying himself.

"It must!" he exclaimed, though his doubt started to show, shoulders slumped and hands slightly shaking. He's heard the rumours, the stories... to be on the receiving end of this prisoner's rage...

Even as they prepare, metal debris from the door began to fall, the metal straining to open as the attacks continue, the screaming louder.

"The alien will be delivered on schedule, Lord Trogar has commanded it," A third alien spoke up, scaled hands gripping his trident with hands that did not speak of familiarity.

For a moment, the banging ceases, and the aliens all slightly relax, a fourth about to comment -

Another scream. The cell doors burst open, ramming like an iron bull into the two unwitting guards at the door and practically flattening them. The four remaining guards scattered, avoiding the blast by mere centimetres. This was bad, and the third alien grunts in frustration. Very bad - but he is not given much time to think, because a blazing pair of green eyes turn to focus on him. The figure emerges from the cell, taking powerful steps that almost seemed to shake the ship.

"_I am not going there!_" The prisoner screeches, swinging the cuffs on her forearms around as a new weapon towards the alien's head.

He is not given time to dodge, and the metal clangs against his head with enough force to send him reeling into the wall behind them, before sliding down, unmoving.

The rest of the guards - tall, lizardlike beings - snapped out of the shock they'd been in, moving forward to try and recapture her, but it proved futile; within half a minute she'd taken the rest of them out, though exhausting herself in the process.

This alien - this former prisoner - is still tall, but a good three or four feet shorter than the monstrosities that had captured her. Her hair, red and long, is complimented by the blazing green eyes. Feminine, but no less of a danger.

And speaking of danger, the prisoner knew she'd have to get going _now,_ before she could get caught again. So she took off running down the hallways, looking for a way out of the ship.

**-x-**

Soon enough, she'd found one - something akin to the spaceships she'd been on before during an emergency on the first ship that had taken her on this journey. It had been replaced soon after breaking down, but these things - escape pods, if she remembered correctly - were vital to getting off as the main entrance had been damaged and thus inoperable.

But it meant she'd be free... She'd just have to get off of the ship, first. Her green eyes scanned the interior, finding it satisfactory, and yet just as she went to enter alarms started to blare on the ship. The prisoner gasps, then hurries into the escape pod, barely noticing as the doors shut behind her. _Oh, X'hal_. The Prisoner thought she'd have a bit more time than this.

What she doesn't notice, however, is that while the escape pod prepares to leave, Gordanians run past the spot she'd just been. A close call.

She braced herself against the wall of the pod, trying to calm down her breathing and being as silent as possible - if she were to be caught now, it could spell her end. No. Would. Dying was not on her list of priorities.

But leaving this damned ship was. She was almost relieved when the pod finally lurches and takes off, but she doesn't notice as the pod glows blue as well, and promptly takes off in the opposite direction of the ship... towards a certain green and blue planet.

Koriand'r closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. She was not entirely sure what she'd do now - the cuffs would make reopening the pod difficult, but possible - but she would have to see. She knew that she would not be able to return to her home, but she would certainly not return to the ship she had just escaped from, either.

**-x-**

**A/N: So yeah, here's the new and longer chapter. As you can tell I had a bit of difficulty with it. Boo. Chapter two will be up... soonish.**


End file.
